Avant l'entrainement du matin
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Commencer un entrainement le matin, chez les Dragons de Feu, n'avait jamais été un problème. Du moins, avant l'arrivée de Bryce, Claude et Byron...


**Avertissement : Bla, bla, bla, Inazuma Eleven n'est pas à moi, tout le monde est au courant ! (sinon y'a beaucoup de personnages que j'aurais fait apparaître plus régulièrement ! Afuro-sama !)**

* * *

 **Avant l'entrainement du matin.**

C'était une matinée paisible et calme pour les Dragons de Feu, l'équipe Coréenne qui participait au Football Frontière International.

« Bon, tu te grouilles ? »

Frappant fortement contre la porte de la salle de bain, Claude Beacons, connu un temps comme Torch, s'impatientait. Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'il attendait pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche, mais depuis tout ce temps, celle-ci était occupé. Et il avait une bonne idée de qui l'occupait.

« BYRON ! Si tu n'es pas sorti dans la minute qui vient, je défonce cette porte et je te fais dégager ! »

« Mais c'est pas moi pour une fois ! » geignit derrière lui la voix très familière d'un de ses coéquipiers.

Il ne s'agissait autre que Byron, avec des cheveux très dépareillés et une mine boudeuse. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de son lit, pourtant il portait déjà sa tenue de foot, contrairement à Claude qui refusait d'aller s'entraîner sans avoir pris une douche au préalable.

« Si t'es pas à l'intérieur, on peut savoir ce que tu fiches là ? La belle aux bois dormant a oublié de mettre son réveil ? » moqua Claude.

Byron se contenta d'ignorer l'insulte et croisa les bras, prenant l'air le plus grave que Claude ne lui avait jamais.

« J'ai oublié ma brosse à cheveux à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Et il est hors de question que j'aille m'entraîner dans des conditions pareilles ! »

Claude lui envoya un sourire narquois, se prometant de trouver un moyen de le ridiculiser avec cette fameuse brosse à cheveux, dès qu'il aurait pris sa douche.

« Si c'est pas l'autre idiot qui est à l'intérieur... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte. « BRYCE, MAGNE-TOI LE CUL ! »

Toujours rien. Alors, sa patience à bout, Claude recula un peu de la porte.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! _Eruption Solaire_ ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser sa Supertechnique pour ouvrir, et sans doute exploser la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, déstabilisant Claude, qui trébucha et manqua de tomber. A la place, il se retrouva face à face avec son rival, Bryce, déjà dans sa tenue de football avec le maillot rouge de l'équipe Coréenne. Bryce le fixait d'un air moqueur, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

« Un problème, tulipe rouge ? »

« Ouais, j'ai un problème ! » s'écria Claude en lui jetant un regard noir. « J'ai jamais vu un mec prendre autant de temps dans la salle de bain, sauf Byron, mais il compte pas. T'es une vraie meuf, toi ! »

« Hey ! » s'écria un Byron outré.

« Mmh, au moins moi je n'ai pas l'air d'un dépravé. » rétorqua Bryce.

« Tu m'as traité de quoi là ? » dit Claude en serrant les poings.

Bryce ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner en passant devant ses deux coéquipiers de l'équipe des Dragons de Feu.

« Au fait, vous deux, vous devriez vous dépêcher. Si vous prenez trop de temps, vous risquez d'être en retard à l'entrainement. » moqua-t-il avant de quitter le couloir.

« Espèce de... »

Claude ne finit pas son insulte, son attention soudainement concentré vers Byron. Ce dernier fixait la porte de la salle de bain – maintenant ouverte – avec attention. L'attaquant de feu compris immédiatement ce que voulais le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça. » prévient-il, sa voix très menaçante laissant supposer des représailles avenir si Byron refusait d'obéir.

Pourtant Byron ne sembla pas impressionné. Il sourit et dit :

« Ah, tu crois ça ? »

Et, en un éclair, les deux joueurs de football se précipitèrent vers la porte, chacun utilisant des techniques déloyales comme les croche-pieds pour se débarrasser de l'autre et ainsi obtenir la possession de la salle bain.

« Dégage, Byron ! »

« Mes cheveux doivent être coiffés ! »

« Dans ce cas, il suffit de les couper ! Comme ça tu nous ficheras la paix avec TES SATANES CHEVEUX !»

« Tu peux toujours courir, Claude ! _INSTANT CELESTE_ ! »

« _VOILE DE FEU_ ! »

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de foot des Dragons de Feu.

« Où sont passés Claude et Byron ? Ils sont en retard. » demanda le meneur de jeu, Changsu Choi.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont occupés à se battre. » moqua Bryce en passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. « Après tout, on entend leurs cris et insultes d'ici. De vrais gamins. »

* * *

 **N/B : Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça, promis. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de drôle sur ce trio, et ça a donné ça. Bon, j'espère quand même que, malgré sa courte longueur, cela vous a plût. D'ailleurs, mes excuses pour ce titre particulièrement pourri, les titres ce n'est pas ma spécialité (surtout pour les One-Shot).**


End file.
